Why We're Not Meant To Be Together
by Silenced by Chronos
Summary: Andou Tsubasa, a wealthy company owner is on a cruise with his wife, Sakura Mikan. That cruise is where our little heroine meets a janitor, Hyuuga Natsume, and trouble whips up. What will happen when this rich girl meets him? r&r! Ch.8 updated! COMPLETE
1. Rich Girl Meets Janitor

**A/N: I know, another story without even having finished at least one of the stories that I'm currently writing. But I just thought that this story would be cute. So yeah. r&r!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimed-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Rich Girl Meets Janitor.**

It was a typical summer day. A lady with soft, chesnut brown hair and hazel eyes was standing at the edge of the dock of the ship. Her hair danced gleefully in the wind.

For a brief moment, the wind blew stronger and blew her hat off.

It landed in front of someone.

"Excuse me!" the lady half-yelled. "Can you pick up my hat for me?" she said, running towards her hat.

The person whom the hat was in front of was a guy in a white uniform that seemed of low-middle class. He has dashing ruby eyes and his raven-colored hair was messy, but none the less he was still a composed, good-looking figure with a pretty face.

The brunette panted, hands on her knees. She finally got up to where her hat was. "Thank you so much sir." She said politely, with a bright, cheery smile on her face.

"Welcome." he said, handing her her hat and walking away.

_'What's his problem...' _she thought. "Oh well.."

----------

"Mikan, where were you?" a man with dark blue eyes and hair said. Strangely, this person also had a star-shaped mark on his cheek. He looked like someone of wealth and great importance.

"Oh, nothing, I just went to get my hat back. The wind blew it off my head," the brunette smiled.

"Well, you should enjoy this cruise." he hugged her from behind, his arms around her petite waist. "I got off from work just for you, and I want my wife to enjoy every single second of this trip."

She giggled. "Thank you. You're the best husband ever." she gave him a peck on his cheek. "Thank you, Tsubasa..." she hugged him back, happy to be spending time with her husband. He was always busy and she arely go tot spend time with him anymore, so she was planning on making the best of the time that they're on vacation.

----------

It was already around seven i nthe evening.

Mikan and Tsubasa were having dinner already.

"Eat this, Mikan. It tastes really good." Tsubasa held out a piece of seafood for her to eat.

"You shouldn't spend so much, honey..." she said shyly. "You don't need to buy such expensive things for me..."

A frown was formed on his face. "Nonsense!" he said. "You're the most special thing to me, and I'll waste all my money on oyou if I have to." he smiled at her.

She smiled back sweetly. "Uhm.. okay... If you say so." she slightly opened her mouth so that he could feed her the piece of sushi that he's been trying to make her eat.

She leaned forward. "Aaah..." she opened her mouth more.

"Aaah!"she shrieked. Wine had spilled on her silky white dress and the wine glass had shattered on the floor into a million tiny pieces. "I'm so sorry!"

A guy began to clean up after her mess.

"You..." she said. "You're the guy from earlier!" she grabbed his hand.

"Huh?" Tsubasa tilted his head. "You know him, sweetie?"

"Well, kind of." the brunette started, "He found my hat for me." she said cheerfully.

"I haven't really been able to thank you," she said to the guy with those dazzling ruby eyes. "What do you want, money? Anything you want, name it." Mikan said in a sweet tone.

"No thanks." he pulled his hand back and began to walk away. "I don't need your money..." he said coldly and made his way out of the damned place. _'Stupid rich peple.' _he thought. _' They think they can get whatever they want with their money. How disgusting.' _

"What's his problem?" Tsuabsa asked, obviously annoyed.

Mikan, on the other hand, just sat there, a tear strolled down her face. _'Why am I crying?' _For some reason, when she touched his hand, it was like she also felt the guy's pain. She could n't help but notice that feeling of sorrow and loneliness in his eyes.

"Such beautiful eyes that tell a sad story..." she said quietly to herself. "A sad, sad, story..."

* * *

**A/N: Eh, I'm sorry if this chapter sucked! I swear to God, next one will be kinda good :). I hate writing the first chapters since they're so boring. I can't really write good introductions, so yeah. Anyways, review please! Constructive criticism (flames) are welcome. Suggestions, questions, comments, feel free to tell me.**

**Ja!**

**-xXtwinklystar**


	2. The Storm

**A/N: Uhm uhm uhm uhm, sorry if teh last chapter was short... And it wan't really all that good. But still. Anyways, hope you like this chappie and don't forget to review:P **

**Disclaimed--**

* * *

_"No thanks." he pulled his hand back and began to walk away. "I don't need your money..." he said coldly and made his way out of the damned place. 'Stupid rich peple.' he thought. ' They think they can get whatever they want with their money. How disgusting.' _

_"What's his problem?" Tsuabsa asked, obviously annoyed._

_Mikan, on the other hand, just sat there, a tear strolled down her face. 'Why am I crying?' For some reason, when she touched his hand, it was like she also felt the guy's pain. She could n't help but notice that feeling of sorrow and loneliness in his eyes._

_"Such beautiful eyes that tell a sad story..." she said quietly to herself. "A sad, sad, story..._

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Storm.**

Mikan lifted her silky white dress over her head. She rummaged her drawer for something else to wear.

"Ahah!" she said to no one in particular, finding another white sundress. **(I don't know why she didn't change into pajamas instead, since she was already in her room and all.)**

She heard a small squeaking sound from the door that was just opened.

* * *

"Oomph." Tsubasa lightly threw Mikan onto the soft king-sized bed. 

Tsubasa slowly crawled on top of her petite body, completely towering her.

"T-Tsubasa..." Mikan whispered.

Tsubasa looked at her and smiled. "I love you, Mikan."

He kissed her soft lips.

His own lips made this way down, leaving butterfly kisses down her neck..

**CREEEK. **The ship sounded like something was wrong with it.

A strong swooshing kind of sound was heard.

Tsubasa fell off the bed with a 'thud'; it seemed as if the ship had crashed onto something.

"Are you alright?" Mikan asked, full of concern, and rushed to him.

He nodded. "Let's go check what's wrong, okay?" she smiled sweetly.

"I'll stay here.. You can go on ahead and check if you want to." he smiled gently at her and kissed her forehead. "Don't keep me waiting here, okay?"

Mikan nodded and smiled at him. "M'kay." she said ever so cutely.

What Tsubasa didn't know though, was that that was the last time that he was going to see Mikan after a long time.

She opened the door and quickly shut it.

It was dark outside, maybe around 8PM or so?

The winds were strong and it blew against her face, scattering here hair all around.

The waves were crashing against the ship violently. They were rocking the ship and it seemed as if it were one of those scary rides like in an amusement park.

Coincidentally, Hyuuga Natsume, the janitor, also happened to be walking outside.

**SWOOSH!**

Another wave crashed against the ship hardly.

"Gaaah!" Mikan yelled, falling against the railings at the end of the ship.

Natsume saw her. _'What the hell?! Is she trying to kill herself?' _he thought, eyes widening. _'Didn't she hear the captain tell everyone not to go outside?!?'_

He quickly ran to her.

**CRASH.**

Another wave crashed against the ship violently, making our little brunette fall over the ship, struggling not to let go of the one railshe was hanging on to so that she wouldn't plunge into the sea and die.

"Someone please help me!!" she yelled, not wanting to die yet.

She was soaking wet, the rain puring on her face. You couldn't see the tears that were faling from her eyes.

"Help me!!!" she yelled again.

Someone grabbed onto her hand.

"Give me your other hand!" Natsume yelled.

She lifted her other hand, trying to reach him desperately.

Unfortunately, another wave crashed against the ship.

Both fell overboard.

""I'll save you.." Natsume whispered. He hugged her tightly as they were falling.

They made a loud 'sploosh' sound as they hit the water.

_'I'll save you...' _was the last thing on his mind before he became unconcious.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

_'Ugh... what happened?_' I thought

I can't really remember what happened. Wait... are those birds I hear squawking?

I couldn't really tell since my eyes were closed. I was lying down. I knew that for one thing.

But what exactly am I lying down on? it feels to uncomfortable and kinda warm...

What's that? the sound of waves?

I slowly opened my eyes.

It was so bright...

**End of POV// Normal POV**

Mikan sat up and blinked twice.

She looked at her surroundings as if observing it.

She sat up slowly on the sand.

"Where the hell am I?!" she burst out in shock.

"Be quiet will you." a male voice said.

_'Wait a minute...' _the just awoken brunette thought, _'I know that voice..'_

She turned around and met a pair of crimson eyes.

"Aaah!" she half-yelled in shock.

"What?" Natsume said flatly.

She looked at her surroundings once again. She was sure that what she heard earlier were squawking seagulls, and she was right hearing the waves... but... "W-Where am I??" she asked again, panicking.

"Idiot. You're obviously stranded on this stupid island with me." Natsume said and stood up.

"KYAAA!! What?!?" she yelled. _'I'm stuck on this island with **him**????!!!!'_

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's the second chappie. I swear to God, later chapters will be better... Even though these first two chapters kinda suck. It's kinda like my other story, "I'm sorry", the first chapters sucked but then yeah, it got better at the later chapters. So... review please! Question, suggestions, ideas, anything, feel free to tell me. Constructive criticism (flames) allowed. Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes... Ja!**

**-xXtwinklystar**

**Thankzs to teh ff people that reviewed the previous chapter (I love them!):**

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld  
JC-zala  
ZombieSlayer  
Kaname-Aido-Zero-lover**

**-Sorry if I forgot to mention neone of if I mispelled neone's names...**


	3. Surviving With Hyuuga Natsume

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed teh previous chapter. :) Thank yew so much!! I also apologize for writing short chapters. I made this chapter kinda long to make up for teh previous ones. Neweizs, enjoy!**

**Disclaimed-**

* * *

_She looked at her surroundings once again. She was sure that what she heard earlier were squawking seagulls, and she was right hearing the waves... but... "W-Where am I??" she asked again, panicking._

_"Idiot. You're obviously stranded on this stupid island with me." Natsume said and stood up._

_"KYAAA!! What?!?" she yelled. 'I'm stuck on this island with **him**????!!!!'_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Surviving With Hyuuga Natsume.**

_'Breathe. Breathe.' _the brunette mentally told herself. "Okay, so what should we do, uhm.. uhm... What was your name again?"

Natsume, who's back was facing her, coldly replied "And why should I tell you? It's none of your business."

She twitched at hearing that. "Well, I just want to know because I forgot to ask you last time and.." her voice trailed off. "Since we're going to have to work together, then I should know your name, right?"

She smiled gently.

"It's Hyuuga. Hyuuga Natsume." he said in a nicer tone, his back still facing her.

"Well then, nice to meet you, Natsume! I'm Sakura Mikan." she chirped in a cheerful tone, in spite of their situation. You know, since they were stuck on an island and all.

Natsume turned his head and looked at her. "And there is no _'we'_: there's only _'me' _and '_you'_."

He continued to walk away.

"Wh-Where are you going?!?" he could hear the brunette's voice grow faint.

He just ignored her. _'I bet she's just like the rest of those stuck up rich people...'_

"Wait!" she yelled, trying to catch up with him. "Wait up, Natsume!"

He walked faster.

She ran after him and held on to his shirt. "Don't... leave... me..." she said in between pants.

"Don't touch me." he replied and swatted her hand off him.

She stomped her foot. "How rude! Fine! Be like that!" she started to stomp away, annoyed at Natsume's rudeness. "I'll just wait for them to rescue me soon and... blah blah blah." she said to no one in particular, heading towards a cocunut tree for shade to wait for someone to actually rescue for her. Like that was gonna happen anytime soon.

"Stupid rich girl.." Natsume muttered, walking away to start looking for things necessary for him to survive on that island.

----------

Mikan sat there, under the coconut tree, hugging her knees.

"How could he be so mean..." she said quietly. "I wonder if... he really left me here... How long has it been...?"

Beads of sweat formed on her forhead from the heat.

"It's so hot..."

Krrrgch.

A weird sound was heard.

"I'm hungryyyy..." she frowned. "Tsubasa.. where are you?"

Tears were starting to form from her eyes. _'Tsubasa.. Tsubasa...'_

She closed her eyes.

----------

A cracking sort of noise was heard. Kind of like that of an open fire.

_'What is that... that sound? That smell?' _the brunette opened her eyes.

It was already late in the afternoon and the weather was cooler.

She looked around to see where that delicious smell was coming from.

Within a few minutes, she found the source of the smell. _'Mmmmm.' _she thought, inhaling the smell of cooking food.

"Na-Natsume?!" she said, surprised.

The composed, manly figure that was currently sitting down turned to see who it was, even though he already knew who it was. Afterall, it was only him and one person on that island.

Her stomach growled.

"Aheheheheh.." Mikan laughed nervously. Both her and Natsume sweatdropped, (anime style!). "Excuse my stomach.." she said, quickly turning her back to Natsume. She was red of embarrassment. But hey, what else do you expect from being stuck on an island with just one person that probably doesn't like you.

Silence...

She took a peek at Natsume, who was eating some kind of fish and fruit.

"A-anou..." she said, "C-Can I have some? Natsume-kun?"

"No." he replied flatly.

"B-But why??" she complained. "I'll give you as much money as you want when we get rescued!"

"Baka. Like I said before, I don't need your money." He said emotionlessly. "Besides, on this island, your money is worthless..."

The brunette heaved a sigh.

She sat down next to Natsume, sitting down on the sand as well. She was sitting crossed-legged.

"Well, then, Mr. Hyuuga, may you be ever so polite to give me some food?" she said with much elegance, though she meant it as a joke.

Natsume chuckled. "Sure." he handed her a fish that was on a stick.

"T-Thanks, Natsume-kun!" she said happily with stars in her eyes.

She took big bites out of the food because of her starvation... Or maybe that's just how she was.

Natsume laughed softly at her actions. "Chew before you swallow. You might end up choking."

"Mmmgjahfff!" she said, her mouth full of food.

"Here." he handed her a coconut that was sliced in half; it still had coconut juice in it.

She swallowed what was in her mouth in one big gulp. "Thanks!" she exclaimed and resumed to eating.

_'How interesting...' _he thought. _'Maybe... Just maybe, I was wrong.. Maybe she's different from those other rich snobs.'_

His crimson eyes were looking at her with amusement.

"Smhfwhihat? (What?)" she asked, noticing him staring at her.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Busy with satisfying her stomach's hunger, she continued to eat _**(again)**_.

"She's definitely something.." he muttered to himself. "She doesn't seem so bad afterall..."

He stood up.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Mikan asked, starting to panic. She didn't want to be left alone on that island again. _Especially_ at night.

"Away from you..." he said. "I'm kidding. I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry, I won't leave you." he reassured her.

"Really?" she asked as if she were a small child, still doubting him.

"Yes, really." he replied.

"Really really?"

"Yes, really really."

"Really really really?"

"Yes, really really really." slight annoyance was in his voice.

"You promise?" she asked.

"No." he replied.

She frowned at hearing this.

"I'm just kidding," he slightly smiled, "of course I do."

"'Kay." she smiled sweetly and you guessed it, ate some more.

He chuckled to himself. _'Now that I think about it, she **is** kinda cute...'_

He headed towards this 'thing' that looked like the inner structure of a tiny house that was somewhat like a hut or a shack or something. So far, it was only a bunch of wood held together by some vines and things. At least it had the shape of a hut already.

He took a good look at it and grabbed some banana leaves that were tied together into a rectangular figure.

"Hey Natsume." Mikan's head popped out of nowhere.

Natsume jumped in surprise. "Don't do that again." he said.

"I'm sorry.." she said quietly.

He calmed down. "It's alright. Let's go."

"Ohhh, did you make this?? It looks so cool!" she squealed in delight. "Did you make it earlier today?"

"Obviously." he replied matter-of-factly.

She huffed and marched towards him. "You don't have to be so mean."

"I'm not mean."

"Okay, fine, you're not. But still." she stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Here." he threw the banana leaves that were tied together to her.

"What's this for?" she asked, confused.

"It's your pillow." he said as he laid down on the sand, near the bon fire that he made.

"Are you serious?" she beamed.

"Yeah. You gotta improvise you know. You can't be picky: you're stranded on this island with me, little girl."

Mikan heaved a sigh. "Okay..." she placed it down and laid next to Natsume on the ground. "Natsume?" she asked.

She was facing his back.

"What?" he said, turning around and his body faced hers.

"What's if it's cold?" She was already shivering a bit, even though the small fire was still strongly lit.

He hugged her so that he could share his body warmth with her. "Better?"

A small pink blush crept onto her face. She nodded.

----------

Mikan couldn't sleep for some reason.

Natsume was still hugging her, eyes closed.

"I guess he's sleeping already.." she said quietly. She looked up at the sky. "The stars sure do look pretty, don't they Natsume?"

She was talking to him even though he was already asleep. "You can't see stars like these in the city... They're beautiful..." She look at Natsume. "Good night, Natsume-kun." She snuggled herself more in Natsume's arms and quickly fell asleep.

What she didn't know though, was that Natsume was awake the whole time. "Good night, Mikan.." he hugged her tighter and went to sleep as well.

* * *

**A/N: How was this chappie? I made it a little longer. Hope you liked it anyways! Don't forget to review! Haha. Constructive criticism (flames) accepted. Any ideas, questions, etc., feel free to PM me. Sorry for any grammatical and/or spelling errors. Oh and btw, I never said that this was gonna be a NatsuMikan fanfic and I didn't say that it was gonna be a TsubasaxMikan fic either. Coz if i did then that would spoil teh storeh (story)! So yeah, I'm not telling. If yew(you) wanna find out then read this fic til teh very end. lol. Ja!**

**Thank you so much to the following that reviewed my previous chapter:**

**Kaname-Aido-Zero-lover --- she's so kawaii!  
ZombieSlayer  
buttercup  
arya21 ---my faithful reader, lol  
FallenRaindrops  
Never-chan --aw, no worries, this _might _be a TsubasaxMikan fic, ;D  
JC-zala  
abigail  
dominiqueanne  
Lady-Von-Bielefeld  
lilmissmex3  
angelicangel96**

**-i apologize if i mispelled anyone's name or if i forgot to include you  
-thanks again for reviewing!**


	4. Getting to Know You

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me a while to update! Okay, I know that there's OOC, but still. It's my fic so I get to do what I want. Yay! Lol. ****Anyways, here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimed---**

* * *

Mikan couldn't sleep for some reason.

Natsume was still hugging her, eyes closed.

"I guess he's sleeping already.." she said quietly. She looked up at the sky. "The stars sure do look pretty, don't they Natsume?"

She was talking to him even though he was already asleep. "You can't see stars like these in the city... They're beautiful..." She look at Natsume. "Good night, Natsume-kun." She snuggled herself more in Natsume's arms and quickly fell asleep.

What she didn't know though, was that Natsume was awake the whole time. "Good night, Mikan.." he hugged her tighter and went to sleep as well.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting to Know You**

**Mikan's POV**

"Nnnn..." I managed to muffle a sound.

_Gawd, what is that bright light??_

It was kinda annoying, really. I still wanted to sleep.

I tossed around a bit.

Wait a minute... Something's missing...

I let my hands search the area surrounding me for that 'something'.

I wonder what it was...

Natsume!

I sat up and my eyes flung open. As if on cue, I heard Natsume's voice, "Oi, how long do you plan on staying there?" He was looking at me plainly. "On this island, you and I are on the same level, so make yourself useful and get up."

Eh, what's his problem? And I was starting to think that he was nice. Phooey. I guess he has different sides to him.

I shrugged.

Oh well. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Then I stretched and got up.

**End of Mikan's POV// Normal POV**

The just awoken brunette approached the shirtless Natsume that was standing on the shore, letting the small waves crash against his feet.

As she was approaching Natsume, she stopped just a few steps behind him. She giggled a little. _'Natsume looks hot... Despite his attitude, that is... I mean, he's nice but he tends to hide that side...' _She giggled yet again. _'What am I talking about... I don't even know him that much...'_

Natsume, who was perfectly focused on the ocean wondered why this girl behind him was giggling. He turned his head. "What?" he asked emotionlessly, with a small hint of curiosity.

Realizing what she's just done, she turned slightly red of embarrassment. "Uh, uh, nothing, really!" she laughed nervously and sweat-dropped. _'I must've looked like an idiot...'_

"Whatever." was the only thing Natsume said, resuming to what he was doing. He was holding a sturdy stick that was almost half his height, with a sharp stone tied at the edge with a vine.

"Hey Natsume," the brunette went beside him and squatted. "What are you doing?" she looked up at him.

"Obviously trying to gather things for us to eat." he said, not averting his gave from the water.

"Eto... So what am I supposed to do??" she asked.

"What are _you_ supposed to do?" he looked at her. "What can a rich person like you do... Hm... Gather wood? No... that's too much for you... " he said in a mocking tone. He then continued, "Get some more vines? No, still too much... Ge-"

Mikan cut him off, "Hey! Just because I'm 'rich' doesn't mean that I'm useless!" she looked at Natsume, accepting his challenge. "I can do all those things so watch me!" out of nowhere, she just smiled at ran off along in the forest-woods-looking thing to search for what Natsume need.

He looked at her retreating back amusingly and softly chuckled. "Some rich girl... " He looked to his side, and a couple of feet from him was a pile of wood and some vines. He shrugged and resumed to what he was doing. "Yeah... she's really something..."

----------

A frown was etched on to the brunette's lovely face. Strange sounds could be heard from the dimly-lighted place. From all the trees and plants, only a few streams of sunlight came through.

A rustling sound was heard from the bushes and Mikan jumped quickly, startled. "W-What was that?" she said in a low voice to herself.

After a while, she collected herself and reminded herself why she was there in the first place. _'Hmph! I'll show that Natsume... Yeah, I'm rich... but I'm not a rich snob... I bet that's what he thinks of me.' _She had a firm, determined face on, walking in a strange manner, looking for the wood and vines that Natsume told her to fetch. _' Not all of us are like that...'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------**

An orchestra on stage was playing slow waltz music, and a brunette in a simple lavender gown stood next to the long food tables, whose table clothes were white and layered fancily, as in any wealthy person's party. She was leaning against a wall, her feet hurting already because of the thin high heels that she wore.

She sighed. _'Why'd I even come here anyways?'_

She was born in a wealthy family, but everything that they wanted, she disliked. But nonetheless, no matter how much she disliked it, she had to do it. Until one day, it was announced that she was engaged to be married. She thought that her family had gone too far this time, thinking that they would at least let her decide who to marry on her own. But she thought wrong. So she decided to run away. It's already been a couple of years since she started a life on her own, and she's been working as a secretary and had a part-time job as a waitress at one of the best bars in the city. And now, here she is.

"Narumi-san..." she whined quietly. Narumi was her boss at the bar. He was nice, really. In fact, the only reason she was at the party was because he practically begged for her to come.

Two girls that were only a few feet from her were whispering to each other and kept glancing at her. One of them was too overdressed, and the composed herself with an air of class and importance.

The glances that they took slowly turned to quick glares of disdain to the brunette.

She heard one of them say, "Ugh. Look at that girl over there. What is someone like _her _doing here? She looks like any normal person... I don't see any special about her."

Then she heard the other girl say, "She probably snuck into here or something. Tch. Like any low class person. Her dress isn't even the appropriate one for this kind of party."

She frowned yet again. _'Gawd, Mikan. What have you gotten yourself into?_' she mentally asked herself. _'I should probably just go home...'_

As she was about to take a step, a good-looking man with dark blue eyes and hair and a warm smile approached her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked and held out his hand welcomely.

She just stared at his hand, surprised that someone actually asked her. She snapped back to reality after a few seconds and replied, "I'd be glad to." returning his smile with one of her own.

Before she knew it, she felt this thing called "love" and they got married after some time.

**---------------------------------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------**

She smiled to herself. _'I guess it's not Natsume's fault after all... Most rich people seem that way, but they're not all like that...' _

"Kyaaa!" she tripped on something. "Eto..." she said, rubbing her butt that landed hardly on the ground.

"YATAAAA!" she shouted victoriously. "I bet this would be pretty good." She looked at the slightly huge piece of wood that she stumbled on. "Wait 'till Natsume sees this." She smirked at the thought of Natsume's reaction when he saw her completing his task.

She turned around, ready to return to the beach. Only one problem.

"Which way was the way to go back again?" she asked no one in particular.

A few hours later...

"Uhm... I think I passed by that branch earlier..." she said with uncertainty.

Yup, she was lost.

She was tired of carrying (or more like dragging) that heavy wood. She let it lay on the ground and sat on it. She cupped her face with her hands. "What do I do now?"

She was about to cry.

"No... I can't always depend on another person..." She stood up and wiped her watery eyes. "Especially when it's just me and Natsume on this is;and..."

She began to half-carry and half-drag the wood. She was sweating from the heat and of labor.

She stopped again. She was about to sit on the wood that she was carrying when...

"Aaaaieee!!!" she shrieked and fainted.

----------

**Mikan's POV**

"Nnnnn..." I heard myself say.

I tried to remember what just happened...

That's right!

**End of POV// Normal POV**

Mikan quickly sat up, remembering what just happened. "I... I'm alive!"

"Idiot." she heard a voice say.

She turned to her side. "Natsume?" she was wondering what she was doing there.

"D-did you bring me here?" she asked.

"No, that black, hairy tarantula did." he said sarcastically.

"Black hairy-- Hey!" she realized how stupid she seemed again. "How'd you find me?"

"It's not hard to find that loud voice of yours. Your scream could've been heard on this entire island."

"Shut up."

"So what happened?"

"Well... There was this big tarantula, and I'm scared of insects, but whatever... Besides, it was poisonous.. So I could've died... And I think I fainted..."

"Idiot."

"Oh yeah! And I got the wood that you told me to get, so ha!" she grinned widely.

"But you didn't get any vines or utensils that could tie things up with, did you?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah... Aheheheh..." she admitted in defeat. She sighed. "It's afternoon again, huh?"

Natsume nodded.

She sat up and hugged her legs, as if a small curved ball.

They were seated around another small bon fire that Natsume made.

"Psst..." Mikan said cutely.

"Hn."

"Do you think I'm a stuck-up rich snob?"

"..." No answer.

"Thought so... You know... Not all rich people are like that... Like me," she said cheerfully, "I'm down-to-earth, and besides, it's not like I get big-headed just because being 'wealthy'... I don't think myself higher than anyone else..."

Her face became calm.

She looked at horizon, gazing at the setting sun.

"Hey Natsume..." she said in a low voice.

"Hn?"

"The sunset looks pretty, huh?" she looked at it and admired it's beauty.

"Yeah."

"Do you like it?"

He shrugged.

Silence.

She looked at his face, then back to the sunset.

"Hey Natsume..."

"What?"

"Have you ever loved someone?"

"..." no reply.

She repeated, "Have you ever loved someone, Natsume?"

"...No." he said emotionlessly.

"Oh... Have you ever felt love?"

He shrugged. "Have you?"

She was about to answer 'yes', but for some reason, the words wouldn't come out.

"Well... Yeah..." she said quietly. She then added an inaudible "I guess..."

"It's that rich guy, right? What's his name?"

"His name's Tsubasa, Andou Tsubasa." she didn't know why she couldn't answer his first question_... It's that right guy, right_? Those words rung in her head. _'I love Tsubasa..._' she told herself.

She looked at Natsume. _' I do love him, right?'_

Silence yet again.

"Hey Natsume...?"

"Hn?"

"Have you ever felt alone...?"

"..."

"Have you?" she patiently waited for his answer.

"Always... Have you?" he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah..." she said. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

He nodded slowly.

"Natsume...?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about yourself... please..."

"There's not much to know. I've looked after myself since I was a kid. Everyone around me is fake. I live life. I survive. I've felt deceit, anger, pain, hate.. I have no need nor the time for love or any of that. I stand alone and always have... " he stood up and began to walk away. "And I always will..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the fourth chappie! It's my longest for this story. :) I apologize for grammatical or spelling errors, if any. Again, sorry for not updating for a while! Anyways, don't forget to review! Oh and, I'm not done with my other fic, "I'm Sorry", so yeah, I'm so sorry!! I promise I'll try to update it soon... Ja!**

**Thank you so so so so so much to the ff. that reviewed my previous chapter  
(Meh fave peoples! Lol.):**

**dominiqueanne  
BiTtEr-SwEeT-cHeRrY  
Lady-Von-Bielefeld  
JC-zala  
PangstaAlexXo  
FallenRaindrops  
wingsgirl15  
arya21  
Kaname-Aido-Zero-lover  
defianceobjectivity99**

**-sorry again if i mispelled anyone's name or if i missed anyone...**


	5. I Love You

**Author's Note: Hello again. :) OOCness and I think it'sz kinda crappy... But w/e, after this chapter is teh better chapters. Hooray! Hm... Therezs not nething else to say so... Enjoy! Here'zs chappie 5.**

**Disclaimed-**

* * *

_"Natsume...?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Tell me about yourself... please..."_

_"There's not much to know. I've looked after myself since I was a kid. Everyone around me is fake. I live life. I survive. I've felt deceit, anger, pain, hate.. I have no need nor the time for love or any of that. I stand alone and always have... " he stood up and began to walk away. "And I always will..."_

* * *

**Chapter 5: I love you.**

**Mikan's POV.**

I burst the door of our tiny hut-house made of straws, wood, and whatnot.

"Nnnn..." I heard Natsume say as he tossed around in the wooden bed that he managed to build a few about three weeks ago.

How long have we been on this island again? I say it's probably around seven weeks already.

_'He looks so cute... Just like a little boy..' _I giggled at the thought.

"Wake up, Natsume." I said softly, sitting on the bed.

He didn't budge. How lazy. And I thought that I was the lazy one here. Oh well.

I briefly kissed his lips. That woke him up. He searched for my lips but still didn't get up _-sigh-_

I guess I have no choice... I threw the cold baby octopus on his bare chest and watched him jump off the bed. I laughed at clenched and rolled on the floor at that sight. It was priceless. He looked so ridiculous.

The now awoken god-sent man named Natsume was looking at me. Uh-oh. He has _'that_' look again. I turned to head for the door but he caught me. I'm in trouble now.

**End of POV/Normal POV**

Natsume picked Mikan up, bridal style and gently threw her onto the bed made by he himself.

"Natsume!" Mikan half-yelled in a cheery voice but trying not to smile.

Natsume just smirked and towered over her petite body. He leaned down and kissed her soft, luscious red lips. She closed her eyes and placed her hands around his neck, responding to his kiss. They stopped for breathe and indulged in their kissing ritual again.

She could feel his hard muscled body and he could feels her soft one.

His lips then traveled down to her neck, planting small wet kisses and was traveling down to... **(This is only a rated T fic people, remember that. ;P)**

"Natsume!" Mikan said again and shoved him of gently. "Let's go eat breakfast, you idiot." she smiled and left him in their tiny hut-house. "And you better not get back into bed!" He heard her yell.

The raven haired man plopped himself back onto the bed and chuckled. _'Mikan... You're really something'_

He sighed and finally managed to get up from the bed. "Life would be so much easier if we could just lie down together forever without a worry about anything in the world..."

He got out from the small thing that they called 'home' and approached Mikan from behind.

Just as he was about to surprise her and hug her, she said, "Ah ah ah, Natsume. Sit."

"Aaaw." he groaned but sat down next to her anyways.

She handed him a banana leaf with a small assortment of seafoods on it. Natsume just stared at it as if it came from outer space or something.

"It's sashimi you idiot, eat it." Mikan lightly jabbed his bare chest. "Besides, I worked hard on it..."she mumbled.

"Fine. Here's goes everything. Mikan, if I die from eating this, remember that I'll always love you..." he said, getting ready to put Mikan's cooking in his mouth.

"Natsume!"

"Okay, okay, I'm kidding." he put the food in his mouth and began chewing. "Bleh! It's... good." he smiled at her. "You're getting better and better at this huh?" Mikan nodded in return. She was happy that Natsume was satisfied with her cooking, even though it looked nothing like food to be honest. She was good at alot of things, but cooking wasn't one of them.

Natsume finished his food and got up.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked, worried.

"Come." was all he said. Nonetheless, she followed anyways.

He was headed into the forest-jungle which made Mikan feel uneasy. She hated going in there. She was scared and she wasn't the least bit afraid to admit it. "Uhm, Natsume..." she started.

"Just come." he said again, and she obeyed without question.

----------

"Gaaaah!" Mikan yelped, tripping over a branch for the twentieth time. She pouted at Natsume which made him sigh. "Fine. Be like that." Mikan stood up and dusted her clothes off, being picked up by Natsume, bridal style.

"We;re almost there." he told her and flashed one of his smiles. "Now, close your eyes..."

"Okay..."

----------

The sound of roaring water and squeaking and chirping birds could be heard.

"You can open your eyes now." He kissed her forehead and put her down.

"Sugoooiiii!!" Mikan said with joy.

The sight before her eyes was just amazing. The small waterfall and the small batches of wild flowers that was blooming on the ground. The light streaming in was just right and everything looked and felt so perfect; like in a fairytale.

Mikan looked back at Natsume. "It's beautiful Natsume..." She kissed his cheek and sat on the ground.

The next thing she knew, she was pushed into the small river-lake thing at the bottom of the waterfall. "Natsume!" Mikan shouted in anger. An idea suddenly came to her and she pouted. "Help me up please?" she reached out her hand for Natsume to pull her out. But just as Natsume grabbed her hand, he was pulled into the water by a very wet Mikan.

They frolicked and enjoyed the time that they were having. What do they have to waste? They've got a long time to spend on that island together. But they should cherish the moments while they last...

* * *

The sky was of a purple-orange color and you could see it setting peacefully on the horizon. 

Natsume and Mikan were back on the beach, sitting down on the sand. His arm was around her waist and her head was rested on his shoulder.

_'The sunset never seems to disappoint me...' _the brunette thought, _'It's always beautiful... bright and shining...'_

Natsume was watching the sunset as well. _'It reminds me exactly of Mikan... Cheery and beautiful, as always...'_

Mikan sensed that something was wrong and looked up at his face. "Natsume?"

"Yeah?" his eyes met hers.

"I love you..."

"I love you too..." he kissed her passionately and hugged her tighter. "I'll never let you go..." he whispered.

_'I guess I won't always be alone after all...' _he smiled at the thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, I know, it's short. And I'm very sorry. I just really hate these chapters coz they're like, just introductions and stuff... I like the chapters that follow this one! Yay! Things are gonna get way better... I promise! Mwahahahahaha!! lol. Anyways, sorry for ne grammatical and/or spelling errors. Question, comments, etc., feel free to tell me... Don't forget to review! Flmaesz are higly accepted! Clickie on the boxie down there. **

**Ja!**

**-twinkly**

**thank you sooo much to teh following that reviewed my previous chapter:**

**wingsgirl15  
dominiqueanne  
BiTtEr-SwEeT-cHeRrY  
Lady-Von-Bielefield  
JC-zala  
defianceobjectivity99  
PangstaAlexXo  
angelicangel96**

**-sorry if i misspelled neone'zs name or if i missed neone...  
-again, THANK YEW!!**


	6. Rescued?

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking a while to update! Mmmmf, if I do say so myself, this story isn't really something that I put my time on writing. xD It's juzs one of those storiezs that juzs come out of nowhere. :) But anyweizs, enjoy... Here's Chapter Six...**

**Disclaimed-**

* * *

_"I love you..."_

_"I love you too..." he kissed her passionately and hugged her tighter. "I'll never let you go..." he whispered._

_'I guess I won't always be alone after all...' he smiled at the thought._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Rescued?**

Natsume watched the brunette trying to catch fish. He was pretending to set up some things though.

He smiled. _'I wonder how I''ve managed to open up to you in the first place...' _Seeing that she was really doing her work, he started to do his as well. It wouldn't be fair at all if Mikan did everything.

Within a couple of minutes, he heard her yell. "Natsume! Look! We're saved!"

Not having a clue what she was talking about, he turned around to see what she could possibly mean. It didn't make him happy. Not one bit.

Mikan was waving her hands out in the ocean, signaling for a ship within view to come and get them.

_'Mikan, you idiot...' _With eyes that flared of anger and sorrow, the raven haired boy went inside their little hut and slammed the door shut.

The ship landed ashore, and the first person to come out was a mean with ebony hair and a familiar star on his cheek. "Mikan!" he rushed to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank goodness you're safe... I thought I'd never see you again..."

_'Tsubasa?' _Mikan stared blankly, not knowing what to do. _'That's right... Tsubasa... He's my husband...' _

Tears fell from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Tsubasa asked with much concern. "It's alright... I'm here with you now..."

She felt like slapping herself. She's gotten herself into another mess yet. But the only thing she could do is cry.

Although not wanting to, Natsume came out of the hut with an expressionless face. He knew he'd have to sooner or later.

Mikan turned around and faced him. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Only tears and sobs. _'Natsume...'_

"Take her inside so she can get washed up and everything." Tsubasa ordered a man and his order was followed immediately. He turned to the figure in near him. "Excuse me sir, may I please know your name?" Tsubasa approached Natsume. "Ah, you surely have helped my Mikan all this time, seeing that she's fragile as ever."

Natsume wanted to punch this guy. Badly. Not only that, he wanted to beat the crap out of him. But since he's this wealthy guy, everything would be in favor of him and Natsume would just end up in a bad situation. "It's Hyuuga. My name's Hyuuga Natsume."

"Well, Mr. Hyuuga, it's a pleasure to meet you." he held out his hand. "You don't know how grateful I am." Tsubasa smiled.

Natsume unwillingly shook his hand and headed into the ship. Tsubasa wanted him to feel comfortable as well, being stuck on that island for how long already.

* * *

Mikan sank into the marble bathtub on the ship and closed her eyes. _'I'm so stupid... How could I not remember?' _All these thoughts were running through her head. Her heart and her mind couldn't agree one something. 

"Well, let's see..." she said to herself, deciding to compare the two men.

"Natsume... Natsume looks really cold and anti-social... But once you get to know him, he's sweet... Kind... Loving... Not to mention hot... Oh I don't know!" she soaked herself more in the tub. "He just makes me so happy and makes me have that warm feeling inside." She smiled unconsciously. "Kyaaa! Just thinking about him makes me feels so happy..."

She pondered. "Tsubasa... Well, Tsubasa's rich.. Nice... Kind... Uhm... He looks nice... He's nice... No wait- didn't I already say that?" She frowned. "Oh I don't know..."

She hugged her knees and watched the water move due to the ship slightly swaying because of the waves crashing against it.

_'I have to make up my mind this...'_

_

* * *

_

Natsume sat against the wall in a room provided for him. it was huge and luxurious alright. But how can he enjoy it? Especially when he knows that the woman he loves is being torn on whether to pick him or the other guy, who's her husband.

_'I knew this was a bad idea.' _He hit his head against the wall. _'Nothing ever goes right for me...'_

His face showed anger, but his eyes expressed sadness and hurt. He laughed and shook his head. "I'm such a fool... Mikan doesn't love me... She would be better off with that rich guy anyways..." A tear slid silently down his cheek.

"She'd be... better off... without me..."

* * *

Mikan smiled and got out of the tub feeling cleansed. She was happy. Moreover, she's made her decision. 

She smiled and walked out of the bathroom to her room to go change. _'I know now... I love Natsume...' _She still had problems though. "But... What about Tsubasa?" _'What's going to happen to him?'_

The brunette heaved a sigh. _'With Tsubasa, I thought it was love because he's been so kind to me and i didn't know how to return his kindness to me...' _She looked at herself in the mirror. The same rich girl as before with designer clothes and a luxurious life. But now, after spending that time with Natsume on the island, she's gotten a new insight on life. She's seen things from a different perspective now and has noticed things that she's never before noticed, even if it was before her every eyes.

_'Natsume... I know it's love.. For sure...' _she smiled. _'He loves me... He makes me feel... Tingly and warm...' _She giggled; she couldn't even describe in words how Natsume made her feel.

* * *

It was late at night already, and everyone was asleep. 

Mikan got up from her bed and whispered to Tsubasa, "I'm just going to get a drink, okay? I'll be right back..."

"Uh-huh..." the sleeping Tsubasa mumbled.

She took a glance at him and closed the door. She was headed to Natsume's room and but a person on the deck of the ship caught her eye. She squinted, but couldn't tell who the person was, so she approached him. _'Natsume!' _The brunette quickly rushed to him and hugged him from behind.

The raven haired man looked at her with his piercing crimson red eyes. His face was stained with a few tears.

"Natsume?" Mikan looked at him worriedly.

"What do you want?" he said in a cold tone.

"What's wrong?" she caressed his cheek gently with her soft, small feminine hands.

"Nothing's wrong." he replied, his tone unchanging. His thoughts however, were different. _'What's wrong? I don't want to share you with him. That's what's wrong.'_

"Natsume..." he hugged hum again, tighter this time.

"Don't touch me..." _'I'm sorry Mikan...But he'll give you a better life than I ever would...' _He began to walk away from Mikan.

"Natsume, I love you..." she said in a shaky voice.

He stopped in his tracks. He knew that she was about to cry. She was holding her tears back. But this was for her own good.

He heard a sob. _'I'm sorry Mikan... ' _Natsume just continued to walk away. It pained him to do so, but he had to. He could hear her cry. Another tear strolled down his cheek. "I love you too Mikan..." he whispered when he was far enough from her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sooo, how was it? I think the next chappie will be teh last or second to teh last. Well, hope you liked this chappie. :) Don't forget to review! Flames are highly accepted. Questions, suggestions, and others feel free to tell me. Idk what else to say, so... Ja!**

**Thank yew so so so so so much to teh ff. that reviewed my previous chapter  
(Reviews make me happy :) ):**

**JC-zala ---ehhhh, i can't believe yew guessed what was gonna happen xDDD  
flamehaze  
angelfiresheanz ---it's not too fast that they've fallen in love with each otherrrrr. Love is weird ya know:D  
dominiqueanne  
kyatoraina-chan  
ylsheachan  
Kaname-Aido-Zero-lover  
sHiro-kOi  
Rainbowprincess2408  
Lady-Von-Bielefeld ---i spelled ur name right this time! ...i think  
PangstaAlexXo  
arya21  
defianceobjectivity99 ---yew dun like mushy chapters? -_le gasp_- lol  
FallenRaindrops**

**i'll try to update sooner :)  
&& sorry if I misspelled neonezs namezs! **

**-Twinkly**


	7. The Reason

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! But neweizs, thisz isz teh last chappie... Sowe guyzs, but it'sz time that this story ended. (Thizs izs a crappy story that juzs came out of my head.) Will Natsume and Mikan have a happy ending? Or a sad one? Read to find out! Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimed– Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to Twinkly.**

* * *

_"Natsume, I love you..." she said in a shaky voice._

_He stopped in his tracks. He knew that she was about to cry. She was holding her tears back. But this was for her own good._

_He heard a sob. 'I'm sorry Mikan... ' Natsume just continued to walk away. It pained him to do so, but he had to. He could hear her cry. Another tear strolled down his cheek. "I love you too Mikan..." he whispered when he was far enough from her._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Reason**

The ship that had boarded Tsubasa, Mikan, Natsume, and the others had docked.

Natsume had already gone off the ship to so he could get away from that Andou guy already. He made him so pissed off. Especially because he has to give up Mikan to him for her to have a better life. It's not his fault that he's poor. But he only wants the best for Mikan, even if it currently hurts her, he knows that she's be happier in the future with Tsubasa than him. **(He doesn't know how wrong he is.)**

Wearing some regular faded dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt that was covered by his black leather jacket, he took at last look at the ship to to remember Mikan. How it pained him to leave her. He began to walk away.

"Ah! Hyuuga-san! Matte(wait)!" a male voice called out.

He turned around to see who it was. But he knew who's voice it was. A person that he detests. It was none other than Andou Tsubasa. He looked at the panting man. "Yes?" Natsume asked monotonously.

Andou laughed a bit. "Why are you leaving so soon, Hyuuga? You could at least stay with us for a few more days. Or at least until we leave."

_'Until they leave?_' He didn't like that phrase. Did that mean that his Mikan and this bastard are leaving soon?

"Anyways," Tsubasa continued, "You don't know how grateful I am. Here." he smiled and handed Natsume a brown briefcase. "It's the least I can do for you taking care of Mikan on that island when she was all alone. It's 10,000,000 yen."

"I don't-" Natsume started, but was cut of by Tsubasa.

"Nonsense! You must take it. Please, as thanks from me and Mikan."

"Alright. Good day, sir." Natsume and Tsubasa shook hands, and Natsume left while Tsubasa returned back to the ship with Mikan. It was after all, still early in the morning.

_'I'm sorry Mikan...' _was his main thought as he was parting from his beloved, perhaps never to see her again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes shuttered open and her hazel orbs surveyed the room.

The door creaked open._'Natsume?' _she thought.

"Good morning, Mikan. Did you have a good sleep?" Tsubasa smiled and kissed her forehead.

_'Oh, it's Tsubasa...' _She forced herself to smiled back at him.

"The ship has finally docked." he told her. "We're going to stay at a five-star hotel, the Vidal Hotel for tonight. Then we're going to Europe tomorrow; I have some business matters to attend to."

"'Kay." was her meek reply. _'What about... Natsume-kun?'_

"Oh and by the way, that nice fellow that helped you on the island left this morning. I offered for him to stay, but I guess he had something to do. Anyways, I'll leave you here to get dressed. I need some fresh air." he smiled at her and left.

_'Natsume-kun... I thought you loved me...' _Tears started to form in her eyes. _'Why'd you leave me? I want... I want to be by your side... Always...'_

* * *

It was already afternoon and Natsume had went back to his home. It wasn't very far from where the ship docked. 

He lay on the bed, thinking.

He tried to think of several, various things just to occupy his mind with something that wasn't related to Mikan.

_'Let's see...Rich...' _he thought, trying to think of something involved with the word rich. _'That fucking rich kid; Mikan's so-called husband.' _

His eyebrows furrowed.

He shook his head and tried to think of something else.

_'Food... Sea food!' _he frowned. _'Mikan and I had to eat seafood because of the state we were in... stranded on an island...'_

He twitched and punch the wall next to him. "Why she have to call that fucking boat! If she didn't, then maybe we might still be together!" He punched the wall again. His crimson eyes had tears in them and he continued punching the wall.

"Why..."

He just sat on the floor for some time and decided to take a walk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Tsubasa, what time are we leaving tomorrow?" the brunette asked gently.

"Around 8 or 9 in the morning." he replied.

"Is that so? Then you should rest early tonight. I don't want you feel all tired and everything tomorrow."

"Alright. Anything for you." he smiled at her sweetly.

She smiled back at him with her heart-warming smile. "How are we getting to Europe? By plane?" she asked.

"Well, we're taking a helicopter to where my jet is at. You just enjoy yourself now, okay? I'll just go make some calls to my company."

" 'kay."

And with that, she was left in the bedroom by herself as her husband talked in the living room of the presidential suite that they were currently staying at.

Mikan sighed and stepped out on the balcony in her night dress. Their suite was on a high floor, almost the top floor of the hotel.

She gazed at the sky. There was a full moon out tonight, and she couldn't see the stars very clearly. She could only see a few.

Mikan let out an exasperated sigh. _'I wish Natsume was here right now... It's such a waste that we can't spend this beautiful night together...' _She wiped the droplets of water on her eyes before they could fall down. _' I guess, we're just not meant to be...'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The raven haired Hyuuga Natsume was still on his walk and it was already around 6:30 or 7 PM.

He sat down on a bench and looked up at the sky. "It's a beautiful night tonight..." he said to no one in particular. _'I wonder if Mikan's looking at the sky too...'_

Since the time that he's left his house, he's been thinking. And he's cleared his mind as well. "I won't give up!" he shouted and smiled, feeling confident. _'I love Mikan. I wouldn't give her for the world.'_

Just walking around, he stumbled across a jewelry store and decided to take a look. "Ah... How beautiful..." _'Like Mikan..._' He decided to take a closer look at the fine pieces of jewelry.

An idea came to him.

"Excuse, can I see that ring right there?" he asked the sales clerk and pointed to a gold ring with diamonds that were shaped uniquely, which somehow seemed quite romantic.

The sales clerk showed the ring to him and smiled. "How much is it?" he asked hastily.

"Ah, it's 2,000,000 yen, sir." he said proudly. '_A guy like him can't afford this.' _The male sales clerk thought confidently.

_'Perfect.' _Natsume thought and said, "I'll take it."

"E-excuse me, sir?" the clerk asked, his jaw dropping.

"I said I'll take it."

"Y-yes sir."

Natsume handed him the money that he got from Tsubasa and made his way out of the place,all excited about his idea. The ring was in a black box with delicate designs on it.

He rushed into another shop and bought a red envelope and a small special piece of paper.

He wrote:

_Mikan,_

_I love you.  
__I 'm certain that I do.  
I'm sorry for everything...  
Let's run away together.  
We can start a new life with the money that I have...  
Meet me at _(name of place) _tomorrow at 7:30AM.  
I'll be waiting..._

_Your beloved,  
Natsume_

He placed the letter in the envelope and headed to where he has a strong hunch of where Mikan and Tsubasa were staying. The best hotel at that place, the Vidal Hotel.

When he got to the lobby, he approached the woman behind the counter and had a little talk with her. He was right, Mikan and Tsubasa were staying there.

He had bribed her to put the envelope all the way at the back of the 'mailbox' for the guests so that no one could see, and give it to Mikan.

He confidently went home and slept; he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

It was early in the morning, and Natsume was already at the meeting place. He could hardly wait. 

Tsubasa had gotten up early for some reason as well. Maybe it was because Mikan made him sleep early last night. Anyways, he had decided to go downstairs to the counter to get the mail that his company said that he'll receive.

He was given the white envelopes from his company. As he was browsing through them, something in their 'mailbox' caught his eye. "Excuse me, miss, can you hand me that thing in my mailbox please?"

The girl behind the counter began to panic. Not knowing what to do, she handed him the red envelope. "H-Here you go, sir..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already 20 minutes past their meeting time. _'Where is she?' _Natsume was to excited to just stay there and wait. So he decided to go to the hotel.

----------

Natsume noticed that his envelope wasn't in the mailbox anymore so he thought became happy, thinking that Mikan had already gotten it.

He approached the lady at the check-in counter again.

"Mr. Andou found the envelope! He saw it! I'm sorry, but I had no choice but to give it to him!" the lady burst out frantically.

"What?! Where are they?"

She told him where they would be departing and Natsume ran there as fast as he could.

----------

The helicopter was in sight. But it was starting to lift off. "Mikan!" he shouted, forcing his legs to carry him. If he didn't tell her now, he would never have another chance to tell her.

"Mikan!" he ran faster, the helicopter already a few feet from the ground.

"Mikaaaannnn!!" he shouted as loud as he could. But it was no use. The helicopter's propellers were too loud for Mikan (and Tsubasa) to hear Natsume. "No! No no no no! NO!" he shouted.

The helicopter had left and he was kneeling on the ground. "No..." tears angrily strolled down his face. "Mikan..." He would never see her again. Out of fury, he tossed the ring into the nearby ocean and continued to stay on the ground and let the tears fall down. _'I guess we're really not meant to be... The rich are with the rich, and the others? The others are just nothing...'_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Aaaw, I'm sowe NatsuMikan fans. I juzs wanted my story to be sad. So, yeah. Poor Natsume... And sorry for not updating sooner! Sooo, what do yew think of my final chappie for thizs story? Hope you guyzs liked it (even though it was sad and not NatsuMikan)! Read my other stories too, if yew want...**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Twinkly**

**Thank yew sooooo much to teh following that reviewed teh previous chapter (I appreciate it very much :D):**

**kyatoraina-chan  
dominiqueanne  
niceladysakura  
Kimiko-Sakura  
flamehaze  
sHirO-kOi  
Nina-neechan  
Lady-Von-Bielefeld  
princess27banana  
kathykatekatie --wellzs, sowe for teh not happy ending wif Tsubasa  
Cupid's Diary  
JC-zala  
sakurapetal246  
angelicangel96  
Irumi Kanzaki**

**-sorry if i missed neone or if i misspelled neonezs name  
-neone wanna be my fwen on fanfic:D  
- yay, i luv yew guyzs, thankzs for reading my story (even tho this one kinda really sux :P)  
-oh, and if yew want me to write a story and hav an idea, feel free to tell me. thizs story is done, and all i need isz one more chapter to finish my other fic, "I'm Sorry". **


	8. It's Just Fate,,, Extra Chappie

**Author's Note: Aheh, seemzs like alot of yew didn't really like teh ending that i wanted. :O So neweizs, if ur a NatsuMikan fan, read ahead. If not, or if ur a TsubasaxMikan fan, i suggest that yew dun read thizs chappie. itsz an extra to satisfy my supportive readersz. :D It's short, but yew shouldn't complain coz i went through teh trouble of writing thizs chappie esp. for yew NatsuMikan fans. :) **

**Disclaimed– Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to Twinkly.**

* * *

_"Mikaaaannnn!!" he shouted as loud as he could. But it was no use. The helicopter's propellers were too loud for Mikan (and Tsubasa) to hear Natsume. "No! No no no no! NO!" he shouted._

_The helicopter had left and he was kneeling on the ground. "No..." tears angrily strolled down his face. "Mikan..." He would never see her again. Out of fury, he tossed the ring into the nearby ocean and continued to stay on the ground and let the tears fall down. 'I guess we're really not meant to be... The rich are with the rich, and the others? The others are just nothing...'_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: It's Just Fate**

It's been two years. Two years since she left.

But he waited. He's been hopefully waiting for her at the same spot.

It was early in the morning, like he said that he would meet her all those years ago.

The wind blew, letting his messy raven hair dance. Over the years, he hasn't been shaving often, so he grew a small beard and mustache. _'Mikan...' _The smell of the nearby salty ocean went into his nostrils and he heard the seagulls caw.

"Uhm, excuse me, sir..." a feminine voice was heard.

Busy being engulfed in his own thoughts, he didn't bother to look at the lady. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, referring to the bench near where he was standing.

He shook his head.

"You know... About two years ago, I was supposed to meet this person at this same spot." her voice had a tone of great sadness. "It was only yesterday that I found out..."

His ears perked up.

The lady continued, "My husband had hidden the letter from me... So I decided to run away... You may think I'm sinful, loving another when I already have a husband..." she sniffled, "But... Oh I don't know..."

"What's this person like?" he asked in a subtle voice.

"This person... He was sweet, kind, handsome, protective, and he didn't really like to show his emotions, but I knew what he was really like deep inside... I love him so much..."

The man turned around. His ruby eyes met her hazel ones.

"I love you too, Mikan."

"Natsume!" her eyes filled with tears and she hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much..."

"I've missed you too..." he smiled a smile after two long years and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

For the day, they walked around the place, talking about anything, really. They were both just so happy that they were back together again. They planned on going to California soon. Natsume still had the money he got from Tsubasa, which has had quite an interest in the bank. 

A little exhausted, they were currently resting in Natsume's house.

The doorbell rung and Natsume went to get the door.

"Natsume! Hey are you okay?" a feminine voice asked her.

Mikan looked at the lady. She had black hair, cherry red lips, big breasts and a big ass. But she didn't dress inappropriately; she wore suitable clothes that didn't show much. _'Who is she?_' Mikan thought, getting jealous. She obviously didn't like that woman.

" 'Kay. Bye." she said, ending her little conversation with Natsume and she kissed his cheek.

By now, Mikan was fuming. But of course, she didn't show it. She wanted to maintain her image as sweet and those other characteristics.

She slumped onto the bed. "Who was she?" she asked, trying to sound like usual.

"Oh, no one. She just likes me. I already turned he down so many times. But she's turned out to be a pretty okay friend." he replied calmly. He saw that she just looked more angrier than before. "What wrong?" he asked her and hugged her.

"Why don't you go ask that woman..." she murmured.

_'So that's what this is all about.' _Natsume chuckled.

"Do I sense jealousy?" he teased.

"No." she crossed her arms.

He remembered the kiss that the lady gave him earlier. "So, this is about the kiss she gave me?" he smirked.

Mikan just looked away; her face was red from jealously and embarrassment.

He placed Mikan in a way that his muscular body towered over her petite one. "Well then, where on you body do you want me to kiss you?" he sounded so sincere.

She blushed deeply.

But before she got to answer, she found his lips on hers. "I love you, Mikan."

"I love you too, Natsume." she smiled. _'If this was a fairytale, then this would be the perfect ending...' _she smiled and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. _'And this wound be my happy ending..'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Wellzs, there. I hope yew guyzs liked thizs short thingie. It was short, but still. Made especially for teh NatsuMikan fans. Yay, cheersz for yew guyzs. Hope yew liked it. :) It has a happy ending now.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Twinkly**

**--Thank yew guyzs so much for supporting thizs (crappy) story:D**


End file.
